


Héroe de la infancia

by NaniMe



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Tony is a Captain's fanboy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Tony Stark es una persona que siempre ha tenido algo del capitán américa como parte de su vida





	Héroe de la infancia

**Author's Note:**

> Toma en cuenta:  
> La historia del pasado de Tony aquí es completamente inventada por mí.  
> Ningún personaje me pertenece.  
> He revisado la historia, pero si se me llega a ir algún error, lo siento.  
> ¡Tony fanboy número uno de cap me puede!  
> ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

Está esa historia que él no recuerda haber vivido, pero que, por alguna razón desconocida, siempre le había gustado escuchar, y esa era que cuando era un bebé, un pequeño y llorón manojo de berrinches, lo único que lo calmaba, lo único que lo consolaba, era ser arropado en una pequeña cobija con temática del capitán américa. 

Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark, un niño que desde que tiene uso de razón (desde más pequeño que cualquier otro, por cierto) siempre ha tenido algo relacionado con el capitán américa a su alrededor. Recuerda que tenía un pijama que por los colores hacía alusión a su uniforme, hay fotos y Jarvis le dijo un par de veces que era la que más le gustaba. Él lo creía, por supuesto, tanto porque era Jarvis quien lo decía como porque algo así fue el resto de su vida. 

Las veces en que su padre parecía más feliz cuando le hablaba era cuando le contaba algo relacionado con el capitán américa y cómo es que él lo conocía. Tony le agradecía al capitán el que le diera esas escasas convivencias agradables con su padre en las que hablaban de algo más que ciencia (no que no le agradara, pero era un niño y una pequeña distracción siempre era bienvenida), y bueno, era sumamente emocionante escuchar como un solo hombre había ido contra las órdenes y había salvado a todos esos soldados, claro que era una cosa digna de admirar. De la ropa, era una sudadera con el escudo del capitán américa en el pecho la que más recuerda con cariño porque era impermeable y entonces salía a la lluvia con ella y fingía que se encontraba en una peligrosa misión. Recuerda un pequeño disfraz, con la máscara incluida y un escudo de plástico, recuerda entrar a la cocina corriendo dispuesto a salvar a la tía Peggy de las manos del horrible barón Jarvis/Striker. Recuerda a todos riendo en la cocina mientras él actuaba como el capitán al que tanto admiraba, el capitán como el que anhelaba ser, el capitán que le había enseñado tantas buenas cosas. 

Recuerda un muñeco de acción del capitán américa que hablaba, no recuerda las palabras exactas, seguro algo sobre que se porte bien, pero recuerda haberse emocionado por creer que esa era su voz real, recuerda que se emocionó mucho cuando creyó estar siguiendo órdenes directas del capitán américa. Recuerda a su padre dirigirle una sonrisa cuando dijo que era el segundo al mando del capitán américa, porque era un héroe y Tony lo admiraba tanto y se emocionaba tanto hasta el punto de que su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte cuando jugaba. 

Recuerda un peluche, un osito con el uniforme del capitán con el que dormía abrazado toda la noche, recuerda que si se despertaba de una pesadilla y sus padres no estaban para brindarle apoyo, lo que era prácticamente siempre, él podía abrazar a aquel osito cap y sentirse calmado y a salvo bajo el velo de alguien tan valiente, está seguro de que ese oso sigue guardado por allí en algún lugar porque nunca se permitiría deshacerse de él. 

Se recuerda a sí mismo frente a la televisión contestando y gritando los diálogos de la caricatura del capitán américa. Recuerda la emoción al ver a su héroe salvar el día. Recuerda su determinación de llegar a ser una persona tan buena y admirable, alguien a quien el mundo respetara y que supieran, con su mera presencia, que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora. Porque eso era el capitán américa para él, su mayor apoyo, su mayor inspiración. 

Recuerda que cuando entró a ese internado, una camisa del capitán américa era lo único que lo hacía sentir normal, seguro, a salvo, en especial cuando notaron su capacidad intelectual, más estudios, más y más y más. Y él podía con todo y sentía que era extraño y le gustaba sobresalir ¿por qué mentir? pero temía a esas miradas que las personas le daban, como si por ser tan inteligente fuera un motivo de odio y entonces puso un enorme poster del capitán américa en su habitación que señalaba al frente y decía “Tú puedes” y verlo era todo lo que Tony necesitaba para que su día fuera bueno otra vez. 

Tony recuerda una pequeña estampa del escudo pegada en su mesa de trabajo donde creó su primer prototipo de misil. 

Cuando Jarvis se fue, se puso una sudadera del Capitán América (la última que tuvo) y se escondió bajo su cama tres días, entonces la tía Peggy le llevó un muñeco nuevo de Capitán América y le dijo que estaba allí para rescatarlo. Nunca antes había estado tan agradecido por su existencia. 

A veces en las tardes de ocio volvía a ver un poco de las caricaturas y le ayudaba a pasar el rato, lo hacían relajarse, le ayudaban a saber que lo que hacía era bueno, trabajaba para proteger a su país, justo como el capitán. 

Y aunque el tiempo pasaba y su fanatismo disminuyó, nunca salía de su mente, era su mayor inspiración después de todo, pero se terminó creando una ‘reputación’ y esos juguetes, posters y ropa del superhéroe terminaron en una caja de su armario. Pero siempre allí. Presente, lista para ayudar. 

Como el día que sus padres murieron. En aquella ocasión, cuando llegó a casa y todo era silencio fue a aquel armario y sacó a ese osito otra vez, y sin más testigos que su héroe, Tony lloró. 

Tony recuerda haber creído firmemente que lo que hacía con ahora su empresa estaba bien, pero una mala experiencia y un reactor en el pecho le abrieron los ojos, y se preguntó si el capitán estaría decepcionado. Recuerda que iron man sería su guardaespaldas para el público, pero en cuanto se le pasó por la mente la idea de que era un héroe, no pudo evitarlo, todo su interior rebozaba, por fin podía ser un héroe, como siempre había querido y lo iba a aprovechar “yo soy ironman” declaró, y se preguntó si habría alguien, en algún lado que se sintiera orgulloso de él. Y si esa persona podría ser el capitán américa. 

Trabajó algunos prototipos del escudo del capitán américa, el cual recuerda que tuvo que tratar como un pedazo de basura cuando Coulson lo encontró porque no había absolutamente ninguna manera de que alguien se enterara de lo que trataba de hacer. Tony recuerda que encontrar los restos de lo que fue el accidente de Steve Rogers fue el primer proyecto al que le puso atención e incitó a que se esforzara más. 

Y entonces llegó el día. 

El cuerpo del capitán américa fue encontrado, vivo. 

Recuerda haberse caído de su silla y espantado a Pepper cuando le dio la noticia, haber salido en su carro de inmediato a alta velocidad no matándose de puro milagro, caminar con total decisión hasta la puerta y no atreverse al último minuto dejando todo a cargo de S.H.I.E.L.D. 

No lo conoció hasta que el mundo estuvo en peligro. Con altibajos, la mejor época de su vida. 

“Señor Stark” 

“Capitán” 

 

Sorprendente es la velocidad con la que Tony pudo recordar todo eso solo durante el instante en el que tirado en aquella fría Siberia después de perder su casco, el escudo del capitán se levanta y vuelve caer directo en su pecho rompiendo su corazón y, lamentablemente, no de manera física. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, eso es todo. Sí, es trauma post civil war aún.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
